Bright
by LexysK23
Summary: I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right / 'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright / Bright, so bright / Bright, so bright / And I get lost in your eyes tonight (One-Shot)


_**Bright**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,033  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
****Author's Notes: This isn't the best story, but I wanted to write a one shot using this song. I love it. It's by Echosmith. It's set in December, during Christmas time, but it's not a Christmas story. I will have a Glee Christmas story out soon though. Enjoy.****_  
_**

_Quinn is singing, **The Unholy Trinity is singing.**_

* * *

Rachel had told her she loved her. Quinn didn't say it back. It wasn't because she didn't want to, she really did, but she just couldn't say. She didn't have a great track record with love, Finn, Puck, Sam, even her father. She didn't want to have her heart broken, not again.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend for seven months. Seven great months, the greatest in Quinn's life. And Quinn couldn't be happier. No one had seen her happier. They have never seen Quinn or Rachel beam like they did.

And Quinn was ruining it by not telling Rachel she loved her. But she was going to change it.

The next morning, Quinn had texted a few glee members to meet her. She had a song in mind. And she needed their hope.

Quinn sat on the chair in front of her friends. She smiled at them. "Rachel told me she loved me."

Puck sat up. "That's great. You deserve it."

Sam, Brittany, and Santana nodded in agreement. Finn gave her a small smile. He had been dating Rachel, but he had screwed it up. But he was happy for Quinn and Rachel. They went well together, and he was not going to ruin that. Not by a long shot.

"And I want to sing a song to her, but I need your help."

Finn nodded. "What do you need?"

Quinn smiled and gave them the song sheets.

She watched them as they looked through the song. Sam looked at her with a grin. "She's going to love it. Let's get to work."

Quinn sat in front of the glee club, with Santana and Brittany on either side. Finn was at the drums, Puck and Sam near him, with their guitars.

Quinn smiled at her friends, at her girlfriend who was at the center.

"This isn't a Christmas song. I just wanted to sing this, because someone told me they loved me, and I couldn't say it back. And that's not right, because why could I say 'I love you' to the person I gave me heart too? So I wanted to sing a song, and Rachel, if you didn't already know, this is for you."

Quinn nodded and all the lights went off. Slowly, the Christmas lights turned on. Red and green lights illuminated the room.

Quinn looked at Rachel as the boys started playing.

_I think the universe is on my side__  
__Heaven and Earth have finally aligned__  
__Days are good and that's the way it should be_

Rachel looked at Quinn with a smile on her face. She loved listening to Quinn sing.

_You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case__  
__It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face__  
__Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

Quinn stood up, but didn't move from her spot. She kept her eyes in Rachel.

_You make me sing __**oh**__, la, la, La__  
__You make a girl go __**oh oh**__  
__I'm in love, love_

Brittany and Santana joined her as they sang together.

_**Did you see that shooting star tonight?**__**  
**__**Were you dazzled by the same constellation?**__**  
**__**Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**__**  
**__**I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**_

Quinn moved to Rachel, and held her hand as she sang. The lights changed to a white color.

_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright__  
__Bright, so bright_

Quinn pulled Rachel to the center, where she linked both their hands.

_And I see colors in a different way__  
__You make what doesn't matter fade to grey__  
__Life is good and that's the way it should be_

_You make me sing __**oh**__, la, la, la__  
__You make a girl go __**oh oh**__  
__I'm in love, love_

Quinn looked up when she started singing the next verse. There were glowing stars in the ceiling. Rachel looked up as well, her eyes lit up when she sat their initials in stars on the ceiling.

_**Did you see that shooting star tonight?**__**  
**__**Were you dazzled by the same constellation?**__**  
**__**Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**__**  
**__**I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright __**oh**__ so bright__  
__And I get lost __**oh**__ in your eyes_

Puck played the guitar as Quinn sang to Rachel.

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?__  
__Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Finn started up again.

_**Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**__**  
**__**I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**__**  
**__**I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**__**  
**__**I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright__  
__Bright, so bright__  
__Bright, so bright__  
__And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

Rachel looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Rachel. And you do make me shine, you make me shine so much."

Rachel gave her a watery smile. She wrapped her arms.

"I'll tell you everyday if I have too. I'm in love you Rachel Berry. So much in love, these guys feel it."

The glee club laughed. They were all smiling, while they watched the couple.

Quinn reached for her pocket and held a small box out. She opened it and inside were two rings.

Quinn looked at Rachel. "Sam gave me this idea. These rings aren't a proposal, we're not going to get married now, but someday. This ring is a promise to you. To be there for you, to love you and cherish you. To be your girlfriend and your best friend. To be someone you can love. The other ring is a promise that you'll do the same thing. Do you take it?"

Rachel nodded. She slipped the ring in her finger, as Quinn did the same.

"Look up!" Sam shouted, a huge smile on his face.

Rachel and Quinn both looked up and saw a mistletoe right there.

Quinn looked at Rachel and lean forward. Their lips touched, and Quinn knew that all she wanted was Rachel. With Rachel around, her heart was secured.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
